


Nailed it

by ShokoBean



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Also Marina is the useless lesbian for a change, F/F, My friend tortured me with tool puns while writing this, So screw you you know who you are, They're lesbians baby!, Why can you not add tags on the phone that's homophobic!! :////, it's equality!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShokoBean/pseuds/ShokoBean
Summary: A slow day of work leaves Marina bored out of her mind, until a new customer activates her inner bisexual.





	Nailed it

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 won't let me put tags on my phone, this is homophobic ://////

Marina was bored out of her mind. There was nothing to do, not even an annoying customer to handle. Her eyes flickered through the store, which sold various parts for weapons and machinery. It wasn't a super busy place even on good days, but today it was just  _ dead.  _ She had to resolve to scrolling through squiddit on the computer next to the cash register, so she wouldn't at least die from boredom. Finally, the sound of the front door opening promised some sweet release, and she sluggishly tore herself away from another post of some strangers personal drama. Her eyes searched for whoever had entered, but the second she found the culprit she froze. It was a short girl, probably about her age, with short beige tentacles that were tipped with pink. And for cods sake she was  _ adorable. _ Marina couldn't stop staring, her inner useless bisexual was impossible to contain. Thankfully the girl was too busy talking into a phone to notice the octoling staring at her like she just saw the most beautiful thing in the world. To be fair, Marina thought that that was exactly what she was looking at. 

“Yes, dad, I'm getting it. No I won't forget. I'm literally in the store right now. Yes, I love you too, see you later.”

Marina did register that the girl was now walking towards her, probably about to ask her something, but she was still caught in a gay daze, and the small part of her that was capable of logical thinking was screaming at her to snap out of it. 

The girl was right in front of her. She was definitely saying something, but the meaning of her words was completely lost on Marina.

_ Her voice is really pretty too _ .

Finally, the hand waving in front of her face snapped her back to earth, at least somewhat.

“Ah! I- I'm sorry, I was, uh, distracted-”

The girl laughed, not in a mocking way, just in good humour.

Marina almost turned into a puddle where she stood.

“Don't worry about, I get ya. So uh, back to business, I gotta get some part for my boss. He ordered it, for Houzuki.”

“Ah, of course, I'll get it!” The octoling sped off to the back of the store where pre-ordered parts where kept. Once she had closed the door behind herself, she allowed herself to have a small, silent freakout. Would it be weird to flirt with a customer? Or inappropriate? Would she even be able to work up the courage? What if she wasn't interested?

Marina stopped and took a deep breath. She was getting way too worked up over someone she literally just met. 

_ Just, stay cool, maybe do some small talk, act like a normal person. _

That was a lot easier said than done but, still doable. 

After a quick search she located and grabbed the requested part, took a last deep breath, and proceeded to walk out with her best customer service smile.

“Here you go! Need anything else?”

“Nope, that's all!” 

She pulled out her wallet, while Marina desperately looked for something to say to keep her here for just a little longer.

“So, you work for Houzuki?” 

The girl (Marina really had to find out her name) grinned smugly. “Almost. Houzuki’s my old man, but he makes me get stuff like this sometimes, cause he doesn't have to pay me for it.”

Marina was smiling while she took the money, but on the inside she could feel her heart break. She couldn't flirt with the owner of one of the store's biggest customers! If she offended her they'd possibly lose the whole business, word would spread, they'd have to close down- 

She was overthinking.  _ Again. _

“I see! So you work somewhere else?”

“Ah well… I help Sheldon in his shop sometimes, make some music, y'know.” She scratched her head sheepishly, her flicking through the store. “Kinda dead here today, eh?” 

Marina, who still too busy being enamoured by the short girl, was completely oblivious to the obvious topic change, and let out a long groan.

“Cod, tell me about it. I already got all my work done and I'm pretty sure I will die if nothing happens soon.” 

The girl laughed and then leaned on the counter with a cheeky smile.

“Oh no, we can't have that, now can we? How about I'll keep you company for a while?”

Marina wasn't sure whether this was actually happening or if she was daydreaming, but cod she hoped it was real.

“A-ah, well, I can't possibly let you do that-” 

“I got nothin’ to do, you'd do me as much of a favour as yourself.”

For a moment, Marina hesitated, but in the end she was weak and gave into the temptation. Hopefully there wouldn't be any repercussions to this.

“Well, if that's so… if you really don't mind, I'd love to talk more! Oh, I'm, I'm Marina, by the way.”

“Hell yeah. I'm Pearl, nice to meet ya!”

_ A pretty name for a pretty girl, _ Marina thought. Unfortunately for her, she’d said that thought out loud, and she’d only realised when Pearls face turned bright pink. 

“Wha- I-I…” the little inkling was sputtering, eyes wide and full of confusion.

“Are…” her expression suddenly turned defensive and angry, “are you making fun of me?” 

Marina felt taken aback, why would she make fun of Pearl? Why did she think that? Oh no, she'd done something very wrong but she didn't even know  _ what. _

“I- No?! I wouldn't do that! I really think you're pretty!” 

Why couldn't she just  _ shut  _ **_up._ **

Pearl stared at her for a while,  _ reading her _ , staring right into her eyes as she tried to figure out if she was being serious. Marina meanwhile tried her very best to look as genuine as possible, but what if she tried too hard and Pearl would think she was just pretending? Ah fuck, why was social interaction so  _ fucking hard. _

Finally, Pearl looked away and put on the hood of her shirt. 

“Thank you…” she muttered, almost too quiet to be heard. Worry flooded Marinas mind, quickly transforming into panic.

“I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you or anything, I swear, I wasn't thinking, it just slipped out-”

“Oh shut up- you're just making it worse…ah fuck I don't wanna do this here-” Pearl was cut off by a choked noise, and for a second Marina thought she was actually choking and then she realised, Pearl sobbed, she was  _ crying,  _ and it was Marinas fault. 

“Oh, no, please don't cry, I'm so sorry, can I help? Do you need tissues? Water? Ice cream? I'll do anything, please, stop crying…” 

Between her sobs, Pearl burst into fits of giggles, obviously amused by Marinas panic. At least someone was.

“No, no, don't worry, I'm fine. I just… I don't think anyone's ever called me pretty before and like, mean it. At least no one I'm related to said it.” She laughed, sniffed, and wiped away the last of her tears. “I'm sorry, that was probably the worst reaction you could get after making a compliment.”

“Oh, I mean, it's not that ba- okay, no yeah his really far up there along with like, running away. You had me really worried there, I almost had a panic attack!” 

Pearl had made a quick recovery from her previous outburst and grinned, leaning towards her on the counter. “My apologies for that, dear Marina. Could I possibly make it up to you over a cup of coffee when you're off work sometime?”

Now it was Marina's turn to sputter, her face covered in a bright shade of green. 

“I-I, well, I'd actually love to, if you'll have me. I'm off work at 6pm, so in-” she glanced over at the computer for a second, “-two hours. Of course only if you have the time and want to, I'd understand if-”

“Marina.”

“Y-yes?”

The inkling leaned forward again with a cheeky grin on her face. 

“It's a date.”

With that, she grabbed the part that she came here for in the first place and quickly walked out, but not before she turned around one last time to wink at Marina. After the door closed, Marina stood silent for a moment, before hiding behind the counter to go into a squealing fit.

But just before she could let out the happiness she felt, the door opened again and she quickly reappeared behind the counter. Pearl stood in the door, a slight blush covering her face as she pointed at the octoling.

“Oh and you're like,  _ way _ prettier than me, so take that!”

With that, the door fell shut once again.

**Author's Note:**

> SO AO3 MESSED UP MY PARAGRAPHS AND I APOLOGISE THAT IT STILL LOOKS LIKE A MESS I'LL GET AROUND TO FIXING IT EVENTUALLY


End file.
